


Danganropa upgrade

by The_Madness_of_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Murder Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Upgrade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_life/pseuds/The_Madness_of_life
Summary: Hopes peak has an international program where twelve students are sourced from all around and are forced into a replica of the killing game, Faust has to to find the mastermind which is easier said than done when it’s not Junko Enoshima pulling the strings, with a smaller numbers can 96th class find a way to survive or will they take the upgrade
Kudos: 1





	Danganropa upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> warning for stuff of a sexual nature mainly Gary

Well I never expected this day was going to be this insane. 

I Faust Greog was scouted for my ultimate alchemy talent, I was so excited to go to hopes peak academy for their international program, it was like finally receiving you hogwarts letter that exciting, too bad Mum and dad didn’t care, they never did, I guess they were glad to get rid of me.

Maybe it was because of my red eyes or my dirty blonde hair, I still love them, I mean they are all I have. The plane journey from Germany to japan took what felt like forever, good thing the in flight movie was good, Harry Potter and the chambers of secrets. 

When I got to the airport, I felt tired already, the jet lag must be setting, I had an escort waiting to pick me up, I got into the black limousine in where was a girl with silver curly hair and green eyes with a scar from her right cheek all to her left eye, she wore an army uniform, she was kinda cute, I sat down next to her “hi I’m Faust, what’s your name?” this seem to made her jump “woah I’m sorry if I scared you” I put up my hands 

“N-No not your fault, I’m just a bit jumpy today” she stuttered “I’m Lilith the ultimate solider, what’s your talent?” She raised her hand to shake mine, “talent..? Oh right! I’m the ultimate alchemist, nice to meet you Lilith” I took her hand “ultimate solider is that how you got that scar?” I asked her, She looked away, clearly upset about it “I don’t want to talk about it” oh shit I shouldn’t have ask that, she looked back at me, trying to steer off that topic “alchemist Huh isn’t alchemy and chemistry the same?” She asked, her voice was quiet 

My eyes lit up at this “well you see chemistry is based on realistic of our world while alchemy is based on a mystic, a supernatural view of our world, while yes the both involve mixing two different chemicals to get a end product, the main difference is the belief they both hold” I stopped and went red with embarrassment, damn it Faust you probably just lost your only chance to make a friend and you blew it, Lilith let out a little laugh “it’s cute watching you, nerd over you alchemy” I went even more red as the limousine stopped as we reached hopes peak academy. 

We got out of the limousine, I dragged my suite case into the academy grounds while Lilith carried her duffel bag, we searched around until we found two people bickering over something stupid probably, so we went up to say hi and hopefully defuse the situation “um hi, what’s going here”

The girl who I can tell wore a brown dress that was wore with a white jacket with a big red bow along with knee high boots, she had brown hair in a ponytail with pink eye “go away, can’t you see we are busy” she whined stomping her feet,“Oh sis don’t be your annoying whiny self, this Is why you can’t get a boyfriend” the boy was nothing but pink, hair, eyes, pants pink, he didn’t wear a shirt that revealed a little pink tattoo heart, his hair looked fluffy and pink, The girl responded “I’ll stop whiny when you put on a shirt GARY!” She looked ready to knock him out but he just smirked. “Oh Roxie, you just jealous of my pecks, these bad boys can win over the hearts of many men... and women but mainly men” Gary did a little twirl around but Roxie punch him in the stomach “why Roxie why” 

“Oh shut up” she held out her hand to help Gary up to which he pulled her down to the ground “ouch what the fuck was that for” she punched him in the shoulder.“Oh I don’t know, I just do what I do anyway” he jumped up and lean in to get a closer look at me “mmm man you must be Faust, man you are so much good looking in person, I’m Gary the ultimate porn-star and this is my twin sister Roxie”

“I’m the ultimate reporter, I cover the most of important of stories, while my brother just sits around and gets fucked by men, clearly I’m the better one, dad always said so” Roxie dusted herself off and straightened the bow. I stood in shock, how do they know my name, what do I say, I stay there for about ten more second before Gary cuts in again, “Hey, buddy are alright, look I know my sister can be real annoying sometimes but that’s no reason to shut do- ow would you quit you gremlin” Roxie Started to hit him again, I spoke up again “sorry, I was confused about why you know my name” I stood the clutching my suitcase, shaking.

Gary look at me dumbfounded like I said some stupid when Roxie stopped “everyone who comes to hopes peaks is registered on their website along with their talents” she explained.She whips out her phone and pulls up the website “see everyone and their talent, sad that’s there twelve of us but what can you” I saw my self, Lilith, Gary and Roxie and eight other people. “Oh shit we are about to be late to orientation sis we better go, you too cutie” Gary grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the gym with Roxie and Lilith trailing behind.

When we reach the gym, We were greeted by a woman with bright orange hair that went to shoulder length with lavender eyes, she wore a teal to the knees dress with a white apron, she greeted us with a smile “hello I’m Sunniva, the ultimate mother, so please refer to me as mum”, Gary had a devilish smile of his face and ask in a sweet innocent tone “may I call you mommy?” He had stars in his eyes, Roxie sucker punched him

Sunniva laughed “I don’t mind, just without the sexual implications okay” she smiled as she led the rest of the way into the gym "you guys are the last ones to arrive, we are the class of 96 to attend hopes peak" Mum lead into the main of the gym as that reveal 7 more unique looking students scatter around the gym 


End file.
